


Tastes Like a Martyr

by DrGaster



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGaster/pseuds/DrGaster
Summary: There aren't any hard feelings.





	Tastes Like a Martyr

AEGIS is not made to have an identity, an awareness of self like the cores or like _her_ , but there is a fire inside him and he clings to it nonetheless. His purpose is his identity. The intruders are his purpose.

Therefore there are no hard feelings, between himself and the human and the core that loves the human and the incapacitated third target. He does not hate them, although he knows they killed the scientists. The scientists died through his own failure. It is not personal when he tries to eliminate them.

It is not personal when he fails.


End file.
